Technics
Technics is a moderator of the Electric Boogaloo. He is 22 years old, and lives in Los Angeles, California. He is currently attending UCLA. He’s also a badass outlaw biker mercenary, and a stone-hearted killing machine. After he finishes school, he intends to lend his services to Peoples’ United Revolutionary Front in Uganda, namely engaging in ethnic cleansing. In his leisure time, he enjoys watching films, exercising, headbutting pussies like you, and injecting raw mercury into his veins. His real name''' is Byron', though he is planning on legally changing it to '''F-22 Raptor', after the fighter plane. GameFAQs When Technics saw the initial trailers for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, he found his interest for Metal Gear reinvigorated immensely, and sought to have it quenched in the GameFAQs forums. While he initially came for Metal Gear, he stayed largely because of the interesting posters, and the then-exciting activity that took place on GameFAQs. Initially, he just lurked, but after a few weeks, he decided to join the GameFAQs MGS4 community, and save it. He instantly became popular for his razor-sharp genius, and knee-weakening charisma. On GameFAQs, he was known as Technics420. CYOA Technics was approached by members of the CYOA community to join their forum. Originally under the impression that CYOA was strictly inhabited by squares like Illana, he thought, “BWAHAHAHAH!!! Puny homos. Why would a mercenary such as I join your forum?” Eventually, he changed his mind, and joined CYOA. To his surprise, he found that secret forum much more enjoyable than the other which he was a member of, GotP, whose posters he had begun to find simply unpleasant. The Hidden Roots When the members of CYOA decided to start over with The Hidden Roots, Technics was invited to be a member of this community. The duration of his stay at THR was spent keeping it real. Boogaloo, WH, and the Present After THR’s abrupt deletion, Technics joined .Nil.’s new forum, The Lounge. He decided not to join Wanderers Haven, FoxGirl’s forum. With the exception of a few posters (who had dual membership), he figured there were too many squares. Eventually, he changed his mind, and decided to join WH, but for the purpose of lulz. He had intended to have an avatar of a woman performing fellatio in the manner of an iPod advertisement with it saying “'iCop Head',” and a sexist sig that told women, “'Back to the Kitchen',” the letters being rendered in the style of Back to the Future’s title. Technics knew this would be funny, and would probably bug Fox, but because a member of both forums informed FoxGirl of this, he was met with opposition. Eventually, Fox decided to give Technics a chance. Fox would soon learn better than to trust a ninja. Glorious Death After a number of incidents in which Boogaloo had trolled WH, Fox’s patience had begun to wear thin. At that time, it was believed that .Nil. was in the hospital for kidney failure. Fox had made comments stating that because of his antics, it was difficult to feel sorry for him. This incensed Technics, as at the time, he believed it was possible that .Nil. may have been at Death’s door, and Fox’s comments were unbelievably petty. He called her out on this, and other dubious, unethical administrative actions she had taken, such as banning Lestat for “being weird,” and demodding Agent Corn for finding Technics’ plan to join WH with his offensive avatar, and sig funny. After heated exchanges, Fox locked the thread in which that argument was taking place before it had been settled, and made the mere mention of .Nil. a bannable offense. Technics would suffer Fox’s inequities no further, and he decided he’d rather die'' than stand by as Fox’s tyranny went unchallenged. Also, she was a '''Nazi Communist'. He changed his avatar, and sig to the ones he was prohibited from having, and thus became a legend greater than Beowulf. Triumphant Rebirth Technizzy realized he needed power. He blackmailed the Boogaloo staff to turn him into a mod with incriminating photos of them in hotels with male prostitutes. He specifically chose to be a moderator because he understood that Technizzy + absolute power = Boogaloo’s destruction. He abuses his authority at every turn, and shamelessly grants favors for friends, while making life Hell for anyone on his shit list . His complete ethical bankruptcy easily makes Technics the most corrupt official on the Boogaloo staff. Trivia *Is a Super Saiyan. *Favorite movie is American History X. *Enjoys hip-hop, rock, oldies, classical, instrumental, jazz, film scores, and game OSTs. *Is a Democrat. *Favorite albums are Pink Floyd’s Dark Side of the Moon, and Marvin Gaye’s What’s Going On. *Favorite video game is Super Mario 64. *Is 6’ tall. *Is the son of a Hispanic immigrant, and a Tyrannosaurus rex. *Is credited by John Romita Sr. as being the inspiration for Wolverine. *Can walk on water, and swim on land. Category:Moderators